1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for wrapping rolled material, particularly a roll of steel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a method for wrapping tear-resistant paper or a layer of plastic around a roll of coiled material. The paper is secured around the material by tightening drawstrings threaded through the top and bottom of the paper. Heretofore, methods and systems for wrapping rolled material and cable are slow and do not provide moisture resistance in that they do not completely cover the roll.
Following are previously patented inventions which disclose related inventions having the above-noted limitations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 737,328, 744,467, and 746,447, issued to H. C. Boyle et al. on Aug. 25, 1903, Nov. 17, 1903, and on Dec. 8, 1903, respectively, teach tubular covers for wire coils which are tightened over the coil and whose free ends are held together by laces, straps, or buckles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,087, issued on Sep. 12, 1972 to Arnulv Moe Jacobsen, teaches a method of packaging cable in which two flexible members are attached to a mandrel on which a cable has been wound and attached to each other by rope laced through holes in flaps around the periphery of the flexible members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,015, issued on May 2, 1989 to Ronald L. Mandel, teaches a material handling arrangement which includes a set of straps circumferentially wrapping a roll of material and a second set radially wrapped around the material.
In addition to lacking many of the benefits of the instant invention, these patents teach methods completely different from that instantly claimed. Thus, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.